This study is to determine: 1)ventricular arrhythmias in smokers while they are smoking, after they quit while using transdermal nicotine patches, and when free of their cigarette habit and patch use; 2)To determine the frequency and severity of silent myocardial ischemia over 24 hours in the same 3 phases; 3)To determine cardiac symptoms, heart rate and variability, blood pressure, QRS duration, QT interval, presence of late potentials.